User blog:Mclaus/stonekit
❝''' tba '''❞ — Stonekit''' to ??? during ???. |rank=Kit |mentor=N/A |mentoring=N/A |parents= *'''Dewthorn(mother)'' *'Darkfrost(father)'' |sibling/s= *'''Ashkit(brother) *'Hailkit(brother)'' |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} '''Stonekit is a small, long-haired, bicolored black-and-white speckled she-cat with dull orange eyes. She inhabits [[ShadowClan|'ShadowClan']] as a Kit with her mother, Dewthorn, her father, Darkfrost and her brothers, Ashkit and Hailkit. 'Appearance' Heritage: Unknown Description: A petite, silkily long-furred, black-and-white speckled molly with a dull orange gaze. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Eyes Voice: Stonekit speaks in a somewhat demanding tone, but her voice sounds young and lighthearted. Scent: Stonekit smells of vaguely smoke, although it being a rather surprisingly pleasant smell. Gait: Stonekit goofy stumbles. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ''' Confident * +''' ''' Kind * ±''' ''' Strong-Willed * ±''' ''' Protective * −''' ''' Rash * −''' ''' Prideful 'Likes' *Adventuring *Sleep 'Dislikes' *Rain 'Goals' *Reach Apprenticehood *Become strong like [[Flickerheart|'''Flickerheart]]' 'Fears' *TBD 'History' 'Kithood' '''Clan:' [[ShadowClan|'ShadowClan']] Cats Involved: Many Age Range: 0- Current Moons *'Stonekit' is born to Dewthorn and Darkfrost with her two brother, Ashkit and Hailkit. *Once he is able to speak somewhat well and tumble around, she befriends [[Daffodilkit|'''Daffodilkit]]' and '''Birdkit'. *She continues to bond with Birdkit and is extremely worried when he goes to the territory with his family and doesn't return until a while later. **'Stonekit' is so concerned that she ventures out with Darkfrost to find him, eventually doing so an reuniting with her friend. However, she soon leaves at the request of his family. However, Darkfrost calls her fur yucky because it was dirty and also calls her a scary demon. She is greatly saddened and offended by this. *'Birdkit' is apprenticed and Stonekit is very happy, telling Birdpaw that he needs to show her everything he's learned. *She witnesses [[Flickerheart|'''Flickerheart]]' carrying some cats, immediately looking up to the Deputy at seeing him so strong. *It rains and '''Stonekit' doesn't like the feeling of her fur becoming wet. *While with her mother, father and brother, Dewthorn teaches Stonekit about mates and kits. **She still is confused on how kits enter stomachs. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ---- |-|ThunderClan= ::Stonekit does not know of anyone in [[ThunderClan|'ThunderClan']]. |-|WindClan= ::Stonekit does not know of anyone in [[WindClan|'WindClan']]. |-|ShadowClan= :Dewthorn/Queen/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"Ma is the best! I love Ma so much!" ::Dewthorn is Stonekit's mother. Stonekit loves her mother an immense amount. :Darkfrost/Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"He was mean.." :Stonekit's father insulted Stonekit, causing her to dislike him and hold a grudge. :Ashkit/Kit/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"Ash is lotta fun!" :Ashkit is Stonekit's brother. She loves him dearly. :Birdpaw/Apprentice/Best-Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"Bird's my best friend! He's gonna teach me a bunch of Apprentice things!" :Birdpaw is Stonekit's best-friend. She's very attached to him for some strange reason. |-|RiverClan= ::Stonekit does not know of anyone in [[RiverClan|'RiverClan']]. |-|SkyClan= ::Stonekit does not know of anyone in [[SkyClan|'SkyClan']]. |-|Outside the Clans= ::Stonekit does not know of anyone Outside the Clans. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝''' Quote here '''❝ — Owner of quote ❝''' Quote here '''❝ — Owner of quote ❝''' Quote here '''❝ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts